Edward
Edward is a mixed-traffic engine who runs the Wellsworth Branch Line. Bio Edward worked in the Yard as a shunting engine and acted as a mentor towards Thomas when he first arrived. Sometime after Thomas left to run his new branch line, Edward was left to manage alone, but had more work to due on his branch line, leaving the big engines to shunt their own trains. Soon, Gordon, James and Henry went on strike and refused to fetch their own trains. Edward was called by Sir Topham Hatt to shunt for the other tender engines. However, the big engines begin to insult Edward and claim that tender engines don't shunt. Sir Topham Hatt decided that they needed a tank engine, so he bought an engine named Percy to shunt for the big engines. Edward showed Percy what he had to do and they, along with Thomas briefly managed the Main Line alone, as the big engines were shut up in the shed as punishment for their behavior. Later, a big storm damaged the roof of Sodor Junction, and Edward was tasked to collect some bricks, along with Henry. On their way home, Henry was being impatient and tried to go faster, but Edward was concerned they would have an accident. Henry didn’t worry at all until he saw a fallen tree ahead. He and Edward put on their brakes, but the wet rails made them slip and Henry crashed into the tree. Edward scolded Henry for his recklessness and was just about to go for help when another tree fell behind them, trapping them. Luckily, the two were rescued by Thomas, who brought Rocky to clear the line, and soon they were able to go home with Thomas and James, who had to be rescued as well. One day, Thomas was sent with Edward to help build a new construction yard for a building team called the Can-Do Crew. Edward had known them since they first arrived on Sodor, and was good friends with them machines, but Thomas didn‘t like them and barked rude insults and sarcastic jabs at them, much to Edward's disgust. It was the final straw for him after watching Thomas "get steamed" and lash out at Scoop and the other machines. He angrily tells off Thomas at the nearest junction when he was on his way home, but it never worked as he just stormed off. However, Thomas even did learn his lesson and he went home with Edward. One snowy day, Edward was getting his snowplough fitted and he warned Percy to take his as well, but Percy didn’t listen to him and got stuck. Luckily, Edward brought Terence and rescued him. Edward is often teased for being slow and old fashioned Personality As he is one of the very first engines on Sodor, Edward is an older engine, but the most important thing about him is that he is good willed, kind, wise and has a great deal of intelligence. When the other engines misbehave, it's Edward that Sir Topham Hatt turns to, to calm everyone down and restore order. Always ready to lend a hand, Edward is certainly a very reliable engine. Livery Edward is painted in the North Western Railway’s bright blue with red lining and a yellow number two on his tender. Appearances * Season 1 - A Really Useful Engine, Elephants and Bootlaces, Cheeky Little Percy, Percy in the Dark, Thomas to the Rescue, Thomas and Toby (mentioned), James’ Sticky Situation, Thomas and the Can-Do Crew, Problems for Henry (cameo), Percy, Edward and the Icy Rails, The Trouble with Cows, James’ Mucky Friend (does not speak) * Shorts - Thomas Takes Directions, Helpful Edward Voice Actors * LittleBlueTrain67 (Episode 1 only) * MainLineEngine112 (Episodes 3-6) * Jonathan Asiamah (Episodes 8 and 9) * Shunting Yard Studios (Episode 11 onwards) Trivia * Unlike the Television Series, Edward is considered to be a small engine, like Thomas and Percy. * Edward is so far one of the only characters with the most voice artists. * Edward has gone through a few changes throughout the series: ** Percy in the Dark *** his buffers are painted black ** Percy, Edward and the Icy Rails *** The Take-N-Play 2013 Model is Used for Edward. Category:Steam Engines Category:Main Characters Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters Category:Blue Engines